meeting the heel siblings
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: Cain has a photo shot in LME. But Setsu left and is wondering around. What happens when three people meet setsu. And well Sho hate Cain at first glance?


**Meeting the Heel Siblings**

Cain just finished his photo shot for the day, and he was madder than ever. He couldn't find Setsu anywhere and he was starring to worry. He stomped his way into his dressing room and changed. The crew was very scared and they really didn't want to bump into him and especially now. Cain came out and he wasn't happy, as he stocked threw the photo shot like a predator looking for a victim. He stopped and looked at one of the male crew memebers and grabbed him form the collar and pulled him off his feet. Cain glared at him and grunted, " where is Setsu?", he wimpered and tried not to look at him. " She said that she was going to the bathroom.". Cain let go of him and a big thud was heard threw out the room. He quickly left, leaving a room full of frightened people.

Setsu had already went to the bathroom like an hour ago, she was just wondering around. She was really bored in the photo shot but she didn't want to bother her niisan so she took a tour around L.M.E. Alot of guys that worked there starred at Setsu. She was wearing a tight black leather pants, with black heel boots with small chains, a dark red cami that was above her belly button. She also had a crop top leather jacket, with several ear piercing including one that connected to her lower lip, black leather fighting gloves and a black laced with a chain choker. For some guys it was foreign because her clothes were form the west. But they thought it was sexy. Especially her walk that attracted the guys. There was nothing sluty or cured about her walk. Her walk was cross with a panther and athletes. But she didn't pay attention to the on lookers, she kept walking. And if they tried to talk to her she glared at them with half a smile.

Kanae just finished a Love Me job that the president forced her to do. She was fuming and she didn't want to bump into someone she hated. She was so preoccupied with her own thought that she bumped into some one and she almost fell. But someone suddenly caught her before hitting the ground. She looked up at the person who saved her and smiled " thank you glasses-san". He smiled and stood her up right and stright his coat " your welcome.."

They each asked if either one of them have seen kyoko. And both shock there heads "No". They were confussed because they haven't heard of her sence she got the Love Me job.

As Setsu was walking threw the coridoors she heard girls yelling to a little girl who was running pretty fast. The little girl just giggled at there remarks and yells. Setsu body reacted, she grapped the little girl and dragged her into a closet in the hall. She closed the little girls mouth and waited until she couldn't hear foot steps. She waited and waited then she sighed and realized what she had done. Setsu let go of the girl and walked out of the small closet.

The little girl grunted a "thank you" ... then she had a good look of Setsu and starred at her outrages outfit. And touched her leather pants that had straps and chains. For her it was quiet intresting ." hey are you from the west?" . Setsu looked at her " yes" ... The little girl looked at her piercing and her hair and looked at it in awww. " ohhh i'm sorry my name is Maria Takarada, sorry if i bothered you." Setsu was thrown back by her politness and kept staring at her.." my name is Setsuka Heel, nice to meet you. And if you'll excue me but i need to look for my brother." Maria followed her and starred to ask questions. Setsu wasn't really bother by the her , she seemed quiet intresting. But right now setsu wanted to get back to her brother before he worried. She knew if he was worried he would go on a rampage.

Meanwhile-

Cain was looking for his dear sister high and low. He couldn't take it anymore to clam himslef down he took out a cigarette. As he lighted his cigarette he noticed the sign that said " NO SMOKING" he grunted and kept walking. He bumped into the snobby, cocky, no at all singer Sho. And he wasn't in the mood, he grunted and just pasted him. Sho looked at the tall dark, scary man walking past him, " Hey, no smoking.." Cain ignored him and walked up to a woamn coming out of a office. She looked up at him and yelped in surprised and apologized. He starred at her and she looked at him.." Do you want to ask me something ." she asked. He said in a low voice." have you seen my sisiter Setsuka?", cain starred to describer her and the woman shock her head no. He grunted and left. Sho went up to the woman.." Shoko what did he ask you about?" She loooked at Sho and told him the he was looking for his sister. Sho immedtily hated the dark man, he had a dark vib.

As Kanae kept talking to yashiro about Ren and Kyoko and they had to push them together some how. They both heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the hall.

" Setsu-chan, i want to show you something come with me.." while maria kept pulling on her hand. then Maria saw kanae and yashiro and run up to the, still holding on to Setsu. Kanae and Yashiro turned to greet maria, but then they saw the pretty, sexy goth punk girl maria was pulling on. They both starred at her and aked maria " hello maria, who is your friend." Maria smiled at them and then at setsu." this is Setsuka Heel, shes from New York, she here on business with her brother." Setsu just starred at them. Kanae kinda didn't like her, she glared at Setsu. Setsu smiled at her with a glare in her eyes. Her stare went ice cold, Setsu eyed kanae from head to toe. Kanae wasn't thrilled and especially now, she wasn't in a good mood to meet someone like her. Setsu cocked her head to the side and whiped her hip to the side, and smiled at her, " nice to meet you." Kanae looked at her and ignored her greeting, walked past her and smiled a t maria. Maria knew that kanae didn't like her and just smiled at both girls not knowing what to do.

Yashiro looked at the strange but wildly sexy girl, then Setsu starred at yashiro from the side. She turned and smiled at him ," hello" in a very sexy she greeted him. Yashiro studdered a hello causing Setsu to giggle.

Maria went up to setsu and starred at her," You know setsuka, i think you could be a gothic barbie girl.." she giggled. Setsu smiled at her " you think..."

Sho was still wondering how the demon lords sister would look like. Shoko shock sho to pay attention to what she was saying. She asked him if he wanted to go eat at the cafeteria. He nodded and followed her, to the cafeteria. Then he saw the demon lord himself and decided to follow him, his curiousity won over his will power.

Once Shoko turned around to ask Sho something, he had disappeared.. " Ahhhh now to go look for the child.."

Cain stomped threw the building looking for his sister. He looked to his right and left and no sign of Setsu any where. Then he made a right turn into a lounge area and saw his precious cute little sister. He smiled to himself, causing Sho to stumple, and followed him close by but keeping his distance.

Cain slowly when up to Setsu, hovering above her. Everyone that was there was scared to no end, and couldn't warn Setsu of the scary man looking at her. She looked at them in confusion, maria studdered a "ammmm" , near to tears. Sho looked at the punk girl he was behind. Sho tried to move to the other side to get a better look of the cetarin girl.

" Found you" he grunted while rapping his arms around her naked stomach and lowering his head to her neck. He he closed hos eyes and took in her scent " i was worried i was looking all over for you". Everyone was stunded to look at the scary man hugging Setsu possessively, but setsu surprised them more. She giggled, rapping her arm aroung his head. " I'm sorry if i made you worry cain ", she turned and hugged him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. " Better" she gazed up at cain. He half smiled " we need to go to the hotel setsu and go buy groceries ", she nodded and turn to the people she meet. " OOOhhh this is my niisan Cain,say hi cain. " , cain just grunted at them. Setsu smiled and said good-bye, and ran up to cain and rapped her arms around his arm. They were left with a stunned look on there faces, maria giggled, " the heel siblings are quiet intresting, they can really be dolls huh?", she giggled. Kanae and Yashiro starred at one another and then at Maria.

As the heel siblings passed a bewildered sho, cain grunted and pulled setsu closer to him.." Setsu don't bother looking at the punk.".. Setsu looked at cain and glared at sho. The only thing that sho was thinking that the guys sister was really hot.

Next day-

" Oneesan... guess what... guess what?" maria exitedly pulled on kyoko. Kyoko smiled at kanae and her and asked her what was wrong. Before Maria could say anything Ren and Yashiro went up to the three girls and greeted them. " ohhhh Ren, oneesan we meet the most intresting people yesterday. Even though they were kinda scary, they were very attractive." kanae and yashiro starred at maria. Then they told Kyoko and Ren about the heel siblings.

Kyoko and Ren looked at each other and laughed a little and both said at the same time " oohh really"... Yashiro looked at them " Do you both know them." Ren and Kyoko looked at Yashiro and giggled and said " you can say that"


End file.
